


Stormcall

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Fantasia, M/M, Magia, Romance, Tragédia, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: En un pueblecito perdido en un mundo desconocido, unos jóvenes aprendices de mago hacen una vida solitaria de entrenamiento con el único fin de proteger a toda la gente que puedan. Pero en este pueblo hay un pasado que todos quieren olvidar, un pasado que está destinado a volver para cobrarse su venganza.





	Stormcall

**Author's Note:**

> Música: Stormcall, de la banda Wayfarer (y también el resto del disco).

El destino es algo curioso. Está lleno de reveses que te desconciertan y te llenan de orgullo, tristeza, alegría, una variedad de sentimientos que distraen tu vida. Pero yo, un pobre chico que decidió ser aprendiz de mago, lo perdí todo, lo conseguí todo y lo volví a perder todo en poco tiempo. Tan poco tiempo que estos pensamientos que tengo ahora solo están en el recoveco más profundo de mi corazón, para que nunca salgan a la luz y me ablanden.

Mi exterior es mucho más fiero y desalmado. Y todos ellos van a pagar por lo que me hicieron.

* * *

Un trueno sobresaltó a Tenma en plena noche. Se encogió en su cama, aterrorizado. No había cosa que le asustara más que los truenos. Quería pensar que eran mensajes que se mandaban los dioses entre ellos, pero sabía que si lo hacían, era porque estaban enfadados. Él hacía bien en temer los truenos. Fubuki Shiro también los temía y fue el mejor maestro que tuvo.

—No tengo que avergonzarme —balbuceaba, mientras oía más truenos—. Soy más fuerte que ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, vio salir el sol. La tormenta había desaparecido y el alba marcaba una nueva jornada. Tenma no sabía si se había dormido de nuevo y no se había dado cuenta o si realmente se había pasado tantas horas mentalizándose.

—¡Hora de hacer un poco de magia! —dijo mucho más alegre.

—¡Hora de dormir, no me jodas! —rezongó, como respuesta, otro aprendiz de mago.

—Oh, vamos, Tsurugi, hace buen día, hace aire, hace sol, la primavera se nota. Sal a practicar un poco.

—Que no. Largo.

Tenma salió sin insistir más de la cabaña y empezó a concentrarse en el aire casi inmediatamente. Un pequeño remolino. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

“Venga, vamos, ¡que yo lo vea! El aire es mi amigo”, se iba repitiendo, mentalmente.

Una corriente ascendente se presentó justo delante de él (aunque tenía los ojos cerrados) y jugueteó con su cuerpo hasta que le hizo caso. Cuando Tenma abrió los ojos, allí estaba su remolino, levantando un montón de hojas que había esparcidas por el claro del bosque donde estaban. Para Tenma, el día empezaba bien.

Descansó y desconjuró el remolino, con una sonrisa de poder en la cara. Era el efecto que tenía la magia en él. Podía volar, podía hacer que todos los vientos confluyeran en su favor y elevarlo hasta las nubes como ningún otro humano pudo hacer nunca, y su poder influía tanto en su entorno y de forma tan positiva que siempre que el chico se presentaba en cualquier zona, un viento aromatizado calmaba a los que le rodeaban, humanos y animales por igual.

Tenma era el siguiente Maestro de los Vientos y todos lo sabían.

Pero en vez de darse cuenta de todo eso, el chaval iba tan ricamente a ser amigo de todos por igual. Simplemente era un corazón cálido. No podía evitarlo.

Por eso, en lugar de dejar que el poder le embargara los pensamientos, despejó su mente y se dedicó a observar su alrededor: una cabaña enana, perdida en un claro en medio del bosque, idóneamente construida en una de las muchas pequeñas colinas que había a su alrededor. Los vientos siempre se detenían a juguetear con esas colinas, en especial las que estaban despejadas de bosque. Era un sitio ideal, pacifico, alejado del pueblo, que siempre bullía de actividad.

—Nada como una vida retirada… —soltó sin pensar.

—Ya vuelves a soñar.

—Tsurugi, tendrías que aprender a valorar lo que el maestro Fubuki nos enseñó.

—“TE” enseñó. A mí no me metas en el saco de los pájaros con dos vientos de más. —Y empezó a andar hacia el bosque.

Tsurugi era el otro aprendiz del pueblo. Tenía buenas dotes con los metales, la roca y la tierra. Su maestro fue en su momento Endou Mamoru, un mago de la tierra que viajaba por toda la región dejándose llevar por la energía de su elemento. Cuando consideró que su discípulo había aprendido a sentir lo suficiente la tierra, se marchó y nunca más volvieron a saber de él. Pero eso al aprendiz de pelo azul le había venido de perlas: la personalidad de Endou le hacía olvidar que estaba recibiendo órdenes de alguien y eso sí que no. Y en esos momentos volvía a ser libre.

Tenma no volvió a ver a su compañero hasta la hora de comer. El de pelo azul se había procurado un montón de fruta y carne para asar en el fuego de la cabaña. Mientras Tsurugi lo preparaba todo, Tenma aprovechó para preguntar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido esta mañana con tus rocas? ¿Te ha salido algo nuevo?

—¡Qué pesado eres! He hecho lo de cada día, sentir la tierra, refinar rocas hasta endurecerlas y liberarlas de impurezas y he empezado con una nueva espada.

—Oh, vamos, Tsu, soy amable…

—No me llames así, ¿quién demonios te has creído que eres? —replicó él, sin cambiar el tono tosco y firme de su voz. Si escondía alguna emoción, realmente conseguía que no se viera.

—Vamos, Tsu, ¡sirve la comida, sirve! —sonreía emocionado Tenma—. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Tsurugi puso los dos platos en la mesa y miró con mala cara a Tenma, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada. El de pelo azul sonrió maliciosamente y encontró la manera de provocar de vuelta a su compañero aprendiz.

—¡Au! ¿Qué dem…? —Una piedrecita le había caído del techo en toda la cara. Cuando Tenma la vio en sus manos, miró enfurruñado a Tsurugi—. ¡Has sido tú!

—No sé de qué me hablas —le replicó él, mientras se comía un cacho de carne con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. En realidad se estaba aguantando una de sus sonrisas maliciosas.

Como si le hubiera dado la rabieta de un niño, Tenma se levantó sin cambiar la cara y sin ningún tipo de disimulo convocó al viento para que le diera una bofetada invisible. Por suerte, la comida se salvó.

—Te la estás buscando, crío de las narices —chistó Tsurugi.

Con su cara de mala leche habitual, el peliazul levantó en un plis-plas dos bloques de tierra para aprisionar a Tenma, pero éste lo esquivó dando un salto hacia delante. El problema vino cuando tropezó con la silla y trastabilló directamente sobre Tsurugi.

—¡Cuidado! —le gritó éste.

Pero en pleno vuelo, Tenma pensó que sería buena oportunidad para ganar (por primera vez) una disputa así contra su compañero. Así que acabó dejándose tirar y ambos acabaron por el suelo. Con un detalle importante: Tenma tenía sujeto a Tsurugi por los brazos y estaba sentado sobre su barriga.

—Suéltame —le dijo con calma el peliazul.

—¿O qué? Reconoce que esta vez he ganado —le replicó, acercándose un poco más.

Tsurugi tenía mucha fuerza y él mismo estaba pensando que un cuerpo pequeño y delgadito como el de Tenma no era rival para él, pero el chico estaba tan seguro de que había ganado… que le resultó adorable. Siempre poniendo tan esmero en todo, aunque fuera una maldita disputa por un mote. De repente, había pasado de estar cabreado a estar agradecido por esa pelea. Pero eso él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú —le advirtió Tsurugi.

Empezó a removerse para intentar zafarse y conseguir sentarse (básicamente porque el suelo no era lo único que sentía duro en su cuerpo), pero estaba bien sujetado.

—No, no puedes escapar. Admítelo. He ganado —le repitió Tenma, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Está bien… tú ganas. Ahora suéltame —le insistió una vez más Tsurugi.

—No.

—¿Y ahora qué coño quieres? —le replicó de nuevo, más que enfadado, incómodo.

—Dime lo que estás pensando.

—Estoy pensando en que me sueltes.

—No me mientas. Trágate tu orgullo —volvió a sonreír. Esa maldita sonrisa adorable otra vez.

Tsurugi solamente tenía en mente algo en su cabeza. Conseguir que se callase para que pudiera pensar con claridad. Pero eso último ya hacía largo rato que no era viable.

—Vale, acércate —le ordenó Tsurugi.

Tenma movió la cabeza a un lado como un perro que no entiende lo que le dicen y se acercó. Y entonces fue pillado totalmente por sorpresa por unos labios húmedos y mulliditos que le taparon la boca. Agradablemente sorprendido, soltó los brazos de su presa. Éste se alzó hasta quedar sentado y Tenma le abrazó por encima los hombros, sin soltar sus labios un solo momento. Luego, el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto, todos rápidos y voraces. Tenma se estaba quedando indefenso. Entonces Tsurugi se frenó, con un matiz de vergüenza en su mirada. En cambio, el aprendiz de mago del viento sonrió como nunca, no victorioso, sino feliz.

—Me alegro de que al fin te hayas atrevido —le dijo.

—Lo sabías todo desde el principio… —reflexionó el peliazul, con la mano en la cara.

Tenma solamente se rio y se levantó para volver a la mesa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Notaba las miradas y sonrisas ocultas de su compañero desde que empezó a disfrutar del viento. Tsurugi se iba todos los días al bosque y Tenma sabía que lo hacía con una sonrisa en la cara lo quisiera o no, porque siempre notaba como los pasos del peliazul se detenían a su espalda para observarle practicar y, cuando no ocurría, el genio del viento le deseaba los buenos días con su mejor sonrisa.

En cambio, Tsurugi no se había dado cuenta para nada (o eso le pareció al castaño) ni de sus sentimientos ni de los de Tenma, pues cuando sentía que su cara de cabreo flaqueaba, miraba a otro lado e intentaba despejar sus dudas respecto a Tenma. Algo que se había resuelto hacia el lado opuesto de lo que esperaba. No podía resistirse a ese bastardo levantacorrientes. Evidentemente, tampoco había notado la atención que Tenma siempre le ponía a todo lo que hacía, lo descarado que era a veces con su persona solamente para mosquearlo…

Haberse dado cuenta de todo eso con una sola acción fortuita fue demasiado para el peliazul. Se quedó bloqueado unos instantes y miró hacia Tenma, que movía las piernas muy contento, sentado en su silla, mientras se comía una pieza de fruta y miraba al techo, soñando despierto. Cuando reaccionó Tsurugi, sonrió, se levantó y miró el desastre que habían montado en la cabaña. Menos mal que se podía arreglar fácilmente con su magia. Por eso supuso que Tenma no se había movido.

¡Menudo uno! ¡Maldito Tenma de las narices! Todo este tiempo provocándole de todas las maneras posibles y él conteniéndose sin saber que era correspondido… Sonrió levemente, como un bobalicón que recuerda todos los trucos de su amigo (ya no sólo amigo) y… luego abandonó su sonrisa y miró hacia el fondo de la cabaña.

—Tenma —le avisó—. Ya sabes qué pasó la última vez que dos magos fueron pareja.

Él también había notado la preocupación de Tsurugi. Y también miró al fondo. Allí había dos camas sin ocupar. Eran las de Shindou y Kirino, dos aprendices de fuego y el aire respectivamente.

La historia de esos dos era una tragedia. Shindou y Kirino eran dos aprendices que ya vivían en la cabaña cuando Tsurugi y Tenma llegaron. Eran buenos y eran una pareja conocida en los pueblos de los alrededores, pues Shindou rescató a Kirino de una muerte segura justo después de quedarse huérfano y desde entonces nunca se separaron. Vivían felices con su vida retirada aprendiendo a controlar su magia y enseñados por sus maestros, hasta que un día un rival muy poderoso de Fubuki Shiro (maestro de Kirino igual que de Tenma) se presentó para desafiarle.

Ambos maestros crearon una tormenta tan potente que arrancó parte del bosque entre los dos pueblos más cercanos a la cabaña de los magos, cerca de unos acantilados. Hubo que evacuar a toda la población. Goenji Shuuya, maestro de Shindou, ordenó a todos, magos incluidos, que abandonaran el lugar, que se alejaran todo lo que pudieran, pero Kirino desobedeció y se metió sin dudarlo en la tormenta para intentar ayudar a su maestro con su magia. Y Shindou le siguió solamente por su instinto de protección.

Nadie sabe exactamente qué pasó allí dentro. Nadie lo vio de cerca. Los dieron por muertos a todos. Lo que pudieron ver fue cómo la tormenta tenía un tercer contendiente, que descontroló las corrientes y acabó por arrasar uno de los pueblos y varias vidas. Cuando la tormenta acabó, el único que salió de ella fue Kirino. Solo, desesperado, llorando cuerpos que ya no existían. Goenji desaprobó su reacción ante el peligro y se fue. El resto del pueblo echó a Kirino de la región y nombró a Tenma nuevo Maestro de los Vientos, pese a todo.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó el castaño.

—No lo creo. Todos le vimos irse como si se estuviera volviendo loco. Hablaba solo.

—Shindou está con él.

—No lo está. Eso de que la magia perdura después de la muerte es un mito.

Tsurugi tenía sus objeciones a la afirmación de su compañero. Se decía que si un mago era muy poderoso y deseaba quedarse en la vida terrenal, podía hacerlo al lado de la persona que más quería hasta que éste muriera. Pero requería mucha fuerza de voluntad y poder llevarlo a cabo y jamás nadie de los alrededores pudo llegar ver a un mago en forma de espíritu.

Tenma miró al otro aprendiz de forma triste, no contrariada. Tsurugi tenía parte de razón, pero Kirino y Tenma habían sido amigos. Él quería, él necesitaba creer que no lo había perdido todo. Que le quedaba algo a lo que aferrarse.

* * *

El mismo sitio donde acabó todo es donde llevaría a cabo mi venganza. Me dolía tener que recordar todo lo que sucedió, pero eso solamente aumentaba mis ganas de atormentar a aquellos desagradecidos que decidieron que por haber salvado la vida de solo un pueblo, y no los dos, sería condenado. Todos dijeron que Shindou, que los maestros, que el pueblo había muerto solamente por mi culpa, todos desaprobaron mi actitud y todos decidieron darle mi puesto a un cobarde que no había hecho nada de nada.

Nadie supo ver lo que perdí en esa tormenta. Nadie supo ver que al final me enfrenté yo solo a la tormenta, porque todos habían muerto antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Shindou… mi cabezota peligris. Lo único que hiciste fue seguirme. Y lo primero que hizo ese desgraciado fue fulminarte con un rayo. Ni te vi tocar el suelo. Simplemente te desintegraste ante mis ojos.

—¿Estás bien? Noto tu angustia. No es habitual. —Era Shindou. Su espíritu. Acudía a mí cuando no me encontraba bien, me calmaba y me centraba. Hacía que no me volviera loco.

—No es nada. Preparar la tormenta despierta mis recuerdos. Volver aquí me cuesta.

—Si pudiera, te abrazaría.

—Pero no puedes. No puedes tocarme. —Luego cambié la cara y dije lo único que me podía distraer—: Pero tú sí puedes tocarte.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Ahora?

Su voz espiritual, con ese eco raro que tenía, no me dio ninguna pena. Disfrutaba sacando su vergüenza a flote y no me importaba hacerle hacer las cosas más humillantes, porque lo mejor es que las hacía. “Por mí”, siempre decía. La mitad de las veces no le devolvía el favor.

—¿Ves a alguien más? Estamos solos. No es la primera vez que lo haces en la naturaleza.

—Antes no me hacías hacer esto… Eras…

—¿Cariñoso? Bueno, el cariño es algo que ahora mismo no me sirve de nada. Estás muerto y no me puedo servir de ello.

—No hables así. Estoy aquí por ti.

—Está bien. Lo siento. —No lo sentía, pero no conseguiría ver lo que quería si no lo admitía.

Me acerqué al cuerpo flotante de Shindou y pasé un dedo por su torso. Él siguió mi dedo y toda la ropa que llevaba encima fue desapareciendo, hasta que se quedó desnudo. Era increíble lo que podía hacer mi chico si se le presionaba un poco. Se tapaba las vergüenzas, pero se notaba que no podía evitar ponerse a tono.

—Qué ganas tengo ahora mismo de que no seas espíritu —le dije, mirándole su entrepierna. Lo que quería no era mirarlo precisamente—. Hazlo.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando empezó a masturbarse, con los ojos cerrados para que no lo viera. Tenía pinta de ponerse muy divertido.

* * *

Tenma y Tsurugi habían salido del bosque para buscar comida al mercado del pueblo. Allí, entre los dos solucionaron problemas menores de la vida cotidiana, como mover tierra de sitio para una pequeña obra y cosas parecidas. Era el día a día normal, hasta que un comerciante que estaba de paso señaló algo importante a los mercaderes del pueblo.

—Procurad no acercaros a la costa si viajáis. Lleva unos días formándose una tormenta importante. No se mueve, pero cada noche truena.

—Disculpad, ¿podrías decirme dónde está esa tormenta? —intervino Tenma. Como nuevo Maestro de los Vientos, debía procurar el control y el bienestar del pueblo a través de ese elemento.

—En los acantilados de las afueras de la región. Se está llevando por delante algunos árboles.

—Gracias.

Tenma se puso al lado de su chico de nuevo. Tsurugi le notó algo angustiado.

—Es la tormenta que te despierta por las noches, ¿a que sí?

—Lo es.

—Nunca antes te he visto tener miedo de una tormenta.

—Es… esa tormenta. Me recuerda a la que arrasó el pueblo. Eso es lo que me da miedo. —Se quedó meditando un segundo. Solamente empezó a tener miedo a las tormentas eléctricas desde la muerte de Fubuki. Instintivamente se abrazó a Tsurugi, sin reparar en la gente de su alrededor—. Cuánto me alegro de poder hacer esto… lo necesito.

Tsurugi se quedó sorprendido y algo avergonzado, pero no le importó corresponder a su abrazo.

—Vamos a ir juntos a investigarlo, ¿qué te parece? —Tsurugi sensibilizándose, quién lo diría.

Con los suministros necesarios, volvieron a la cabaña. Allí, Tenma se relajó un poco. No lo suficiente para disfrutar de su magia, pero sí para sonreír y hacer enfadar a Tsurugi con alguna travesura de las suyas.

Sin embargo, las nubes negras volvían a amontonarse en el exterior. Cuando lo vio, y vio tan cerca la tormenta, se levantó de la silla, salió de la cabaña y estudió los vientos.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Tsurugi, con calma.

—Estos vientos no son naturales.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No van en línea recta, o esquivando la geografía, como los normales. El viento sopla por encima y lo hace como si fuera una onda expansiva.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que alguien lo está creando?

—Eso me temo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

—Quieres detectar la procedencia de la magia —intuyó.

—Pues sí, aunque creo que ya sé quién es el causante y dónde está.

—No puedo detectar la magia en sí, pero si el cuerpo está tocando el suelo podré percibir una conexión. —O eso pensaba. No sabía si su magia había mejorado tanto desde entonces. Ni si les resultaría tan fácil.

Tsurugi prefirió obviar el último comentario de Tenma. Sabía que pensaba en Kirino, pero era una conjetura. Tenma estaba asustado y aún se sentía mal por su amigo. Lo que podían hacer los dos era casi igual a nada.

Cerraron a cal y canto la cabaña, por miedo a que la tormenta tocara tierra definitivamente, y el aprendiz de la tierra empezó a trabajarse el camino hasta el origen de la magia. Tenma iba detrás, esperando los movimientos de Tsurugi. La magia de un maestro de la tierra era muy diversa y tenía muchas especializaciones. Una de ellas era la detección de cuerpos a cierta distancia. Usando la propia magia como detector se podía llegar lejos. Era gracioso ver a un Tsurugi concentrado solamente guiado por su intuición. Él que prefería hacer las cosas más a saco, sin pensarlo tanto…

—Nos estamos acercando.

—Me están viniendo escalofríos. Conozco la energía. Es él.

Tsurugi miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Tenma. Estaba claro que en detección de magia el castaño era superior. O quizás solamente fuera el remordimiento, o el recuerdo. A partir de ese tramo, los dos fueron cogidos de la mano. Tsurugi le quería brindar su energía a Tenma de la forma que fuese.

Cada uno detectaba de formas distintas la energía del lugar. Tsurugi notaba la tierra estremecerse por el contacto con la tormenta, notaba como la energía de la misma se disipaba para agrandar la del viento. Usar magia era peligroso para la vida de todo tipo. Podrías no hacer nada con ella, dejar que se disipase y aun así matar a todo el planeta. En cambio Tenma se centraba más en ver hacia dónde iba la tormenta. Estaba avanzando del mar hacia el pueblo. No había otra confirmación que esa de que era Kirino quien la comandaba.

Y los truenos y relámpagos sonaban muy fuerte.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Tsurugi, cuando sonó uno muy cerca de ellos.

—No pasa nada.

Por cada trueno, Tenma recibía una imagen del recuerdo de la tormenta de Fubuki. Dar un paso hacia la causa de su miedo le estaba resultando duro. Lo único que podía hacer era poner el viento más cercano de su parte para acomodarle algo mejor. Y aun así.

* * *

La tormenta ya estaba lista. Ya marchaba, a su ritmo, hacia mí. Invocarla me había costado muchos días y muchos intentos fallidos, pero los resultados lo valían. Kirino Ranmaru, un mero aprendiz, había creado una tormenta más grande que la que su maestro probó de frenar. Solamente quería que no quedara absolutamente nada de lo que salvé en su momento. Y si se llevaba por delante a todos los aprendices de mago por el camino, mucho mejor.

—¿Por qué insistes en hacer daño? Tú nunca lo hiciste.

—Pero ellos me lo hicieron. Más de una vez. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Shindou. Y no va a cambiar nada lo que me digas. Es más, deberías irte. No creo que quieras ver lo que viene ahora.

Me hizo caso. Se desvaneció en el aire y me quedé solo. A solas con la tormenta. Conseguir dominar el toque y la energía necesarias para crear una tormenta eléctrica es algo que me llevó muchísimo tiempo. Lo seguía valiendo. No podría controlar los rayos, pero era lo de menos, porque me ahorraban esfuerzos para destruir.

Ya la tenía encima.

—¡AHORA! ¡ABSÓRBEME! ¡DEJA QUE TE CONTROLE DESDE DENTRO!

La tormenta cambió de forma justo como esperaba. Las nubes negras descendieron y formaron una pantalla a mí alrededor. El viento masivo hacía imposible entrar o salir de ella y los rayos y truenos ensordecían todo intento de comunicación.

Esperaba visita. Pero esperaba no tener que oírla, esperaba poder fulminarla allí mismo. Esperaba seguir mi camino hasta que no quedara nada.

* * *

La tormenta se había formado al alrededor de una persona. Tenma y Tsurugi lo habían visto nada más salir al paso de dicha tormenta. Inmediatamente el joven Maestro de los Vientos usó su poder para invocar una burbuja de aire que les sirviera a él y a Tsurugi de escudo contra la tormenta y así intentar avanzar.

—Tenma, ¡no vas a poder aguantar esta fuerza! ¡La tormenta es demasiado para ti! —le advirtió su chico, mientras veía al joven tensar todos sus músculos para hacer frente a los violentos vientos de la tormenta.

—¡No te separes de mí! —le contestó Tenma, que casi no se oía ni sus pensamientos—. ¡Necesito que nos muevas hasta el interior de la tormenta con tu magia!

Sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión al testarudo de Tenma, así que arrancó el trozo de tierra donde se habían quedado para convertirlo en una plataforma voladora y les metió dentro.

Allí, la pesadilla era aún peor. Dando vueltas descontroladamente, la pareja veía con horror lo gigantesca que era la tormenta, que no cesaba de hacer chocar rayos y truenos al alrededor de la forma de tornado que había adquirido dicha tormenta. En el centro, un tornado menor, libre de rayos y truenos, revelaba a aquél que la controlaba.

—¡Kirino! ¡Por favor, detente! —le gritó Tenma, mientras el pedazo de tierra se acercaba al centro de la tormenta.

—Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mí, viejo amigo —dijo simplemente Kirino, como respuesta—. Pero por desgracia yo ya no lo puedo detener.

—¡Morirás aquí dentro si pierdes energía!

—Si ese es mi destino, que así sea. Moriré llevándome todo aquello que me hizo daño.

—¡Nosotros no te hicimos nada!

—Pero tampoco me justificasteis. ¡Y esos cerdos me culparon de todo cuando les salvé la vida!

La tormenta dio un giro inesperado y todas las corrientes se desviaron contra Tenma y Tsurugi, intentando aplastarles a base de fuerza bruta. Tenma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para resistir la compresión y, cuando vio que por un lado se abría un hueco sin comprimir, movió su esfera y todo lo que había dentro hacia allí.

—¡No huyas! —le gritó Kirino, cabreado.

Nada más salir de la compresión, un montón de nubes negras de la tormenta empezaron a perseguir a la pareja. Kirino se las había ingeniado para coger un pedazo de la tormenta, mientras avanzaba ésta, y redirigirla contra los otros dos aprendices. Esas nubes estaban recargadas de energía eléctrica y amenazaban con fulminar a Tenma y Tsurugi. Solamente había una manera de hacer que parara.

—¡Tenma, dirígete hacia Kirino! ¡Es nuestra única opción!

Tenma le hizo caso y cambió de dirección, pero cuando Kirino lo vio, mandó otras muchas lenguas de nubes electrizadas atacarle de frente, para desviarlo. El resultado fue una explosión tan grande que el tornado interno de Kirino y la magia de la pareja de aprendices se deshicieron al instante.

La explosión dejó inconsciente a Tsurugi. Tenma y Kirino estaban aturdidos y algo sordos, pero parecían tener ganas de seguir con la batalla.

—¡Tsurugi! ¡Oh, no…! —exclamó Tenma, arrodillándose al lado de su chico—. ¡Vamos, despierta!

—¡Olvídale! Si no está muerto lo estará pronto. Gracias a ti, me has obligado a abandonar el control de la tormenta. ¡Ahora va a donde le da la gana!

Tenma se negó a dejar al peliazul allí tumbado. Se lo cargó a su espalda y creó un tornado pequeño bajo sus pies para mantenerse fuera del alcance de Kirino e intentar salir de la tormenta. Pero otra nube electrizada empezó a perseguirle. Y dos más. Tenma podía esquivarlas fácilmente, pero le resultaba muy complicado concentrarse teniendo el sonido de los truenos repicando en sus tímpanos tan cerca. De nuevo su intento fue hacer que Kirino se viera obligado a frenar esas nubes, pero en lugar de ir directamente hacia él, Tenma se cubrió en niebla y prefirió dar un rodeo, haciendo que las tres nubes tormentosas le siguieran hasta formar un círculo al alrededor de Kirino. Pero el mago desterrado se dio cuenta del truco y convocó una corriente de aire pontente que tumbó a Tenma y a su desmayada carga al suelo.

—¡Te has olvidado de las nubes! —le gritó Tenma, asustado.

Era un error de novato no seguir controlando aquello que habías convocado previamente. Las nubes electrizadas se descontrolaron y chocaron de nuevo entre ellas y contra el suelo, creando una nueva explosión de rayos y truenos que hizo salir volando sin control a Kirino. Tenma quiso ir a comprobar si estaba bien, pero los rayos se descontrolaron una vez más y amenazaban con fulminar a Tenma también, así que dejó a un inconsciente Kirino en medio de la tormenta y salió al exterior con una burbuja de aire.

—¡Tsurugi! ¡Vamos, despierta!

La tormenta seguía avanzando, más lentamente ahora, pero hacia la pareja, precisamente. Había cambiado su rumbo inesperadamente. Tenma debería hacerle frente.

—Tenma…

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy aquí!

—¿Qué… ha pasado?

—Tu tranquilo, déjamelo a mí.

Movió a Tsurugi a un lado con cuidado, para que descansara y no le afectara la magia que iba a usar. La más poderosa que se le ocurría y la que más números tendría de desviar la tormenta y también de matarle por cansancio.

—Vamos… ¡Vamos, vamos! —se animó a sí mismo.

Lo tenía en la cabeza todo pensado. Solamente tenía que materializarlo. Alzó los brazos hacia la tormenta e invocó un pequeño tornado para que hiciera de tope. Empezó a agrandarlo poco a poco hasta que fue respetable para la tormenta y entonces… entonces se metió dentro. El viento violento le rasgaba la ropa cuando se acercaba demasiado a los bordes del tornado. El aire no era todo lo amable que quisiera con él, pero a Tenma le daba igual, tenía que dolerle a la tormenta.

Entonces hizo lo que todo mago NUNCA debería hacer. Usar su propia energía interna para potenciar su magia. Buscó en su interior toda conexión que tuviera con su elemento y la convirtió en materia. La reacción de tornado ante tan abrumadora energía fue expandirse violentamente hacia todos los lados hasta poder hacer frente a la mismísima tormenta de Kirino. Pero Tenma necesitaba más. No había suficiente con hacerle frente, pues las nubes tormentosas de Kirino invadirían involuntariamente el tornado de Tenma y se descontrolaría también.

—¡Necesito más! —exclamó, buscando toda la energía interna y toda la magia externa que podía poner en contacto. Tal exceso de energía aumentó su sensación de poder así como la sensación de que le estaban desgarrando por dentro uno por uno todos sus órganos—. ¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!

La liberación de toda esa energía de forma tan repentina hizo que Tenma se alzara hasta el centro del tornado y que éste aumentara sus dimensiones hasta empezar a rodear la tormenta de Kirino, que empezaba a quedarse pequeña. Ya era suficientemente débil para devolverla al mar. Con su última brizna de energía, Tenma movió sus brazos y luego todo su cuerpo en señal a su tornado de que empujara la tormenta hacia la dirección contraria. El tornado hizo caso y, durante un minuto entero, ese pedazo de tierra totalmente devastado, Tsurugi y un Kirino vagamente consciente, pudieron ver como un inmenso tornado comandado por nada más que un crío empujaba una ya no tan enorme tormenta de vuelta a su origen.

—¡No! —gritó como pudo Kirino, mientras se protegía de sus propios rayos con la magia que le quedaba—. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Para!

Ya era tarde. La tormenta se había desentendido de tierra firme y el tornado de Tenma empezó a desvanecerse. El Maestro de los Vientos descendió hasta el suelo, maltrecho, con la ropa desgarrada, lleno de heridas y tambaleándose. Tsurugi llegó allí antes de que Tenma se dejara caer los pocos metros que había hasta el suelo.

—¡Tenma! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Pedazo de animal!

—Lo he hecho… —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Os he salvado. Te he salvado.

El joven probó de moverse y girarse hacia Kirino, pero cada movimiento que hacía era como si se le clavasen mil agujas en el cuerpo y un mareo intenso le aplastara contra el suelo. Pero Tenma era más tozudo que sus dolores y consiguió desembarazarse de los brazos de Tsurugi y mirar a su antiguo amigo.

—Kirino… Has perdido… ¡Vuelve con nosotros, por favor! Abandona la venganza.

—¡No! ¡Me lo quitasteis todo! —gritó, desgañitándose. Entonces algo le distrajo y se giró hacia el acantilado. Agotado, se acercó hacia el borde—. Shindou… lo siento… Todo ha sido en vano. Te he defraudado. Solamente si me perdonaras…

—¡Kirino, espera!

Kirino alargó la mano hacia el aire, esperando que Shindou se la cogiera, pero la atravesó. El dolor físico y emocional le consumían. Había perdido todo por lo que luchar. Su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Dio un par de pasos lastimosos hacia el acantilado y convocó a su último hálito de magia. Una pequeña nube de tormenta se recargó de energía y disparó un rayo que atravesó a Kirino de arriba abajo.

—¡No! ¡Kirino!

Tenma quiso levantarse, pero el dolor no se iba y cayó al suelo un metro más adelante. Solamente pudo ver como el cuerpo sin vida del desgraciado aprendiz se precipitaba por el acantilado hasta caer al mar. Tenma empezó a llorar, sin lágrimas, mientras Tsurugi le abrazaba, pero no tardó en perder el sentido.

* * *

Tenma despertó unos días después en la cabaña, al lado de Tsurugi. Se sentía dolorido, pero no tanto. Le pudo sonreír a su chico, ajeno a la última imagen antes de que se desmayara.

El peliazul había cuidado de él todo el tiempo y no se había separado para nada. Había preparado con su magia una plataforma de tierra, roca y raíces que le transmitieron nutrientes a Tenma mientras estaba inconsciente. Gracias a eso, Tsurugi no necesitó salir de la cabaña para nada.

Ambos pasaron unos días en calma, sin acercarse al pueblo, después de la tormenta. Los campesinos del pueblo tampoco se percataron de la dura batalla que había acontecido en ese acantilado, así que no sabían qué les pasaba a los magos, que no aparecían.

Al cabo de pocos días, Tenma recordó lo que había pasado con Kirino.

—Entonces… no sobrevivió.

—No —musitó Tsurugi.

—Parecía aliviado cuando… cuando… lo decidió. Estaba hablando con Shindou.

—Allí no había nadie. Yo lo vi. Kirino estaba loco. Sigue siendo un mito que un mago pueda permanecer como fantasma entre los vivos.

—Pero le aliviaba verle, aunque fuera una ilusión. Realmente lo quería. Solamente se reunió con él en el más allá.

—Será feliz, entonces.

Tsurugi acarició la cabeza de Tenma, que sufría uno de esos dolores de cabeza intensos, típicos de después de usar mucha magia. Le besó en la cabeza y Tenma se agarró un poco al cuerpo de su chico para instantes después quedarse dormido de nuevo.

—Ay, Tenma… qué sustos me pegas…

Antes que hacer cualquier otra cosa, prefirió quedarse dormido él también, para que Tenma no le soltara.

**FIN**


End file.
